vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119984-feedback-bi-weekly-update-12162014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Can I have a cookie? :D | |} ---- ---- Chua have to think about that. | |} ---- ---- We do have a thread about this here in bugs, I have promoted it to our team for investigation. :) Thank you so much for your report. - Team WildStar | |} ---- Wow that's fast service :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Not in this patch no. I *believe* it is scheduled for the first one in the New Year but as always, things can change or I could just be wrong. ;) | |} ---- ---- I believe the current PTR build (which is of our next major update) has some of these or at least starts to address some of these issues. | |} ---- what about the boomboxes? o_O | |} ---- coughs | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, yes, if you're a raider, there's some gear changes. If you're a support spellslinger who doesn't raid but has had to put up with broken stats/brutality poisoning from about level 8 on, you're out of luck. Try not to pretend that tinkering with raid gear is somehow fixing a fundamental screwup that runs the length and breadth of the game... | |} ---- Not sure what you're talking about, but I'm a support slinger myself and quite happy with my gear, and I'm really looking forward to the upcoming changes on our gear. | |} ---- ^my favourite.... I haven't tried it today, BUT was Gargantua buffed as well to go along with this fix? He is soloable(least for me and takes extremely long lol), but it's nice to see this finally as a daily quest and one that from what I've seen just by me starting the fight people trickle in. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd like to know this also. I'm hoping its two, but afraid its only one. | |} ---- Ah like that. Well never looked at that gear cause I found nicer thingies in dungeons and adventures, and now I'm getting my GA pieces. So yes now I get raid stuff, but before that I focused on dungeon gear mostly. | |} ---- ---- They are updating all the gear, from what I've read. Not just group drop gear. That being said, I haven't run out to the vendors and checked on gear there. Been too busy playing testing vet shiphands and the new dungeon (SO GOOD!!) :) Well, I did check the vendors in the Thayd, but that's stuff you buy with currency you get doing group stuff. I'll try and check the other vendors next time I'm on. | |} ---- Engineers are the new old medics. :P | |} ---- ---- You don't need to use runic module to unlock it :), it's already unlocked :D | |} ---- If you can only have 3 total I would rather use the better core and unlock the slot with a runic module. The extra slot on the dual-power core could make up the stat difference and help with set bonuses. Completely useless now. | |} ---- ---- It'll be moved back to the CX in the future; Carbine reps stated this in a different post. But they've got some bugs/issues to work out first. | |} ---- Really wish they canceled them or multiplied the price first. Had to pull some auctions because it looked I selling a big pile of nautical chairs for a fraction of what they're worth. | |} ---- This is one of the reasons they want to move it to the CX. It was a problem when the housing stuff was on the AH originally. Of course, a lot of issues would be alleviated if they came up with a better AH interface that you could search properly on (and get proper results) and sort and organize better. Hopefully soon! | |} ---- You know it has not been fixed yet, pvp is the last thing on their list, just look at all the pve encounters that were fixed that is were all their time is going. Yes I too would like to know when this is going to be addressed. I only have until the 18th then my sub expires looks like WS is going on the inative column on my computer. Just love all the item and pve encounters that were fixed.....not. How bout some pvp love please. Well I'll probably be checking back in a few months from now. So lame it takes so long for any pvp fixes to go through. | |} ---- After speaking with one of the devs last night, he assured me that the fix has been completed and its on one of the "patch trains" he just wasn't sure at the time if it would make it in today. I assure you this dev is a man of his word and we should see this resolved shortly. I am one of the few fortunate people who fit into the current systems "mmr match making gap" so its hard for me to test to see if it is actually applied. Although a dev response stating whether it was snuck into this patch would be nice, so that i can stop investigating it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, you can add 2 slots to a maximum of 4 slots on the gear (I tried it out myself this morning). | |} ---- ---- Since obviously it has not been..... Can you please for the love of god give us an ETA on this fix. | |} ---- ---- ----